1. Field of the Invention
An ultra hypersonic aircraft is disclosed having aerodynamic heat transferring pipes welded to the airframe skin plate is shown. The airframe structure, both the forward and rearward sections are used as an aerodynamic heat sink to transform the heat into thrust power generation.
The heat transferring pipes consists of high pressure steam generation section and low pressure water circulation section for aerodynamic heat balancing of a high speed airframe.
The high pressure steam generation section consists of high pressure feed water pipes and an evaporated steam header both of which are connected by loop layers and finned tube aerodynamic heat immersion coils located on the forward-lower portion of the aerodynamic compression heat zone of a disk airframe to generate evaporated steam.
One portion of the evaporated steam flow through the ram constriction vane diffuser and other portion of the evaporated steam flows through a leading wedge perimeter and leading top airfoil of a disk airframe to provide an aerodynamic heat shield and for generating superheated steam.
The superheated steam flows through the steam turbine electric generator and to a low pressure steam condensation. Steam condenser cells are located between the airframe skin plate and the insulated inner plate on the rearward section of an airframe to provide aerodynamic cooling during high speed flight.
The evaporated steam distribution line utilize thermostatic steam valves to steam cooled inductor vanes and to steam cooled ignition-combustion chambers of the turbo-ram induction jet engine. The evaporated steam distribution line also include a pressure relief safety valve for discharging excessive pressure steam into the low pressure steam side of the system.
The low pressure steam side communicates with a steam condenser cell, a condensed water receiver tank and feed water pumps for condensed water as to recycle the same to the high pressure steam generation. The condensed water receiver tank comprises of a vaporizing steam purge valve and steam purge pipe sleeves which pass through a fixed bearing in the wing support and which stub into the steam chamber wing cell located adjacent the leading edge of wing. The steam chamber wing cell includes downstreamwardly inclined orifices located on the top panel adjacent the leading edge of a vacuum cell wing. The orifices distribute steam on the top panel of a wing and a steam film boundary layers is formed between the thrust stream and the wing top surface what functions to steam cool the vacuum thrust wing.
During high altitude operation, the steam density is greater than the airstream density and the steam density enhances the pressure generation on the vacuum thrust generating wing. The steam of the thrust stream absorbs the infrared radiant heat to thermally expand the thrust stream in the aerodynamic generating channel. The distributed steam also functions to cool the wing skin temperature.
The steam turbine electric generator is operatively coupled to the infrared or arc heaters. The electric heater elements are recessed in the ceiling and wall panels of an aerodynamic channel over the vacuum lift-thrust generating wing, and are recessed with circular-parabolic sectional shape of a reflector sheath. The reflector sheath consists of a half circular chamber with ceramic ring spacers for supporting the electric heater elements.
The reflector sheath has a radiant heat output opening formed of front and rear parabolic lips what extend from the circular chamber. The rear lip is longer than the front lip and both lips terminate on the surfaces of ceiling and wall panels. The radiant heat output openings are oriented in three directions toward both of the inner sidewalls and the ceiling and over the top panel of vacuum thrust generating wing within the aerodynamic channel of an ultra hypersonic aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of the pipes, channels or unistrouts as a dry-form airframe structure and heat shield top covering on a spacecraft or a rocket nosecone to protect the airframe from the intense heat produced during high speed flight is known.
Common types of such heat shields are heat sinks and ablation shields. A heat sink absorbs heat thus preventing heat from reaching delicate parts of the spacecraft. One known heat sink is a high temperature heat proof tile which is located on the aerodynamic heating portion of a hypersonic vehicle. An ablation shield absorbs heat by melting and vaporizing permitting the airstream passing by the vehicle to carry away from the vehicle the molten particles and gas vapor.